


sometimes you need reassurance (and that's okay)

by alecisgay



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Maia and Magnus are just mentioned in this, i wrote this instead of doing essays that are due tomorrow, idk man i wrote this in 10 minutes because this would not leave my head, sibling feels, what even is my life??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisgay/pseuds/alecisgay
Summary: “I’m okay Iz,” he answered. “I’m just thinking about a few things.”She studied him for a minute before responding. “About your proposal to Magnus?”Alec sputtered and choked. “How… how did you…”“Please Alec, I know you. You’re not exactly subtle.” Izzy grinned. “And I could see it written down on that piece of paper you’ve been staring at for God knows how long,” she admitted.





	sometimes you need reassurance (and that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, all mistakes are my own!

The Head of the New York Institute's office was silent except for the echoing sound of _tap tap tap_ of Alec’s pen hitting against his desk. He knows he should be working on the reports that keep appearing and piling up but his mind was elsewhere; he couldn’t stop thinking of something Magnus had said a few days ago.

_“I meant what I said when you were a first for me too,” Magnus murmured as he kept playing with Alec's hair. “You’re my first for so many things Alexander. You're the first Shadowhunter I’ve dated, the first to truly love me. The first one who stayed after seeing that nasty, horrible side of me.”_

_“There is nothing ugly about you.” Alec had quietly murmured, repeating the words that had been spoken all those nights ago. He was close to falling asleep: his hair was being played with the way he liked, they were in their comfortable bed with silk sheets, Magnus' scent surrounding him at every turn but the most important part was he had_ _Magnus_ _with him. He could sleep anywhere as long as he had Magnus._

_Magnus smiled and leaned in to give Alec a kiss on his forehead. “But you’re the first one I can see myself having a future with. I can picture our wedding, how nothing will change between us with our marriage. I can picture our children, their personalities with one taking after me and the other after you. I see all that with you.”_

_Alec wrapped Magnus up in his arms and hide his face in Magnus' neck, breathing in the scent he could never get enough of. “Me too, Magnus. Me too.”_

And so here Alec was. He was planning on proposing to Magnus. But he didn’t know how he was going to do it, didn’t know the best way to propose to the man who had given him everything. 

He knows Magnus Bane is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with without a doubt. Knows he wants to have as many kids with the love of his life as Magnus want, to spend the nights cooking together. And most importantly, nothing will beat the feeling of crawling into bed with Magnus at night and being able to call him his husband. _His husband._ Something he never thought he would get to have, let alone being able to call this incredible man  _his._

And so yeah, he was stressing a little. Or a lot. He wanted this proposal to be the absolute _best_ , his future husband deserves nothing short of spectacular. Alec was too busy stressing over the details in his mind, he didn’t notice the knock on his office door or when Izzy had stepped in. She walked in front of his desk and sat herself down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk and sent him a concerned gaze.

“Alec?” she questioned and frowned when she didn’t get a response. She reached over the desk and snapped her fingers in his face. “Earth to Alec,” she said. “Anyone in there?” 

“Izzy?” Alec frowned. “When did you get here?”

“A minute ago, you didn’t respond when I knocked so I let myself in—"

“—Of course you did," Alec muttered under his breath.

“Anyways, you didn’t respond so as the concerned younger sister I am, I let myself in to check on you.” She frowned noticing the expression on Alec's face and leaned forward. “Are you okay Alec?”

He went to reply but nothing came out. He _was_ okay, he was just overthinking the tiny details like usual. And the more he thought about it, the more he worked himself into a panic because _did Magnus truly want to marry him or did he only say that because of the mood in the room that night?_

“I’m okay Iz,” he answered. “I’m just thinking about a few things.”

She studied him for a minute before responding. “About your proposal to Magnus?”

Alec sputtered and choked. “How… how did you…”

“Please Alec, I know you. You’re not exactly subtle.” Izzy grinned. “And I could see it written down on that piece of paper you’ve been staring at for God knows how long,” she admitted. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “Let me guess, you need some ideas on how to make it the best proposal anyone has ever seen?”

And God, he loved his younger sister – truly he did, but sometimes she was too perceptive for her own good, making it harder to hide things from her. 

She straightened up and her facial features turned serious. “And I know you’re having doubts about if Magnus would want to marry you or if you’re reading into a situation but reading it wrong.” She rose from her seat until she was standing in front of him, leaning her hip against his desk.

“And it’s a load of shit—“

“—Izzy language!”

“It is! I’ve seen the way he looks at you Alec when he thinks no one else is paying attention, he looks at you as if you hung the moon and the stars. I’ve seen the way he stops what he’s doing to reply to your texts, seen the way his eyes light up at the mention of your name.” She ranted and took a breath.

“But most importantly, I’ve seen the way you look at him Alec.” Izzy spoke quietly. “You two were made for one another and anyone who takes the time to look at the two of you—even be the in the same room as you two, it’s enough to make anyone believe in soul mates.” Isabelle reached over to look at the list Alec had started to create and read it through with a smile on her face.

“Go with the first one Alec. He’ll love it.”

“Izzy.. I.. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome big brother,” she stood up and walked around the desk. “Besides, I only came to see you so I would have an excuse to avoid being out on patrol right now. Perks of being the younger sibling to the Head of the Institute,” she teased as she began her way out as Alec began lecturing her.

“And Iz?”

She turned around to face her brother. “Yes Alec?”

“The same goes for you and Maia you know,” Alec murmured. “Don’t be scared to choose your heart over your duty as a Shadowhunter. It’ll work out fine in the end.” Alec paused and smiled. "Just look at Magnus and me."

She paused at his words, said a quiet thank you to her brother and walked out of his office with a smile on her face.

She had gained her big brother’s approval and that’s the one thing that mattered the most to her.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk or request something on my Tumblr @ alecisgay


End file.
